Sierran Civil War
of the Capitulation of Isaiah Landon | date = April 13, 1874–November 11, 1877 | place = Kingdom of Sierra | coordinates = | map_type = | map_relief = | latitude = | longitude = | map_size = | map_marksize = | map_caption = | map_label = | territory = | result = Decisive Monarchist victory * preserved *Preservation of the monarchy *Decline in radical republicanism * granted to Deseret *Passage of the Fourth Amendment | status = | combatants_header = Belligerents | combatant1 = Monarchists : SCAF : Canaanites : Jacobites : Crown Legion :Other foreign volunteers Supported by Brazoria | combatant2 = Republicans : Second California Republic : Bear Flaggers : : UFF :Foreign volunteers Supported by Rainier | combatant3 = | commander1 = Smith I John C. Frémont Issac M. Johnson | commander2 = Isaiah Landon Hubert Fisher Edmund York | commander3 = | units1 = | units2 = | units3 = | strength1 = 46,000 infantry 22,000 calvary 42,000 militiamen 15 warships | strength2 = 40,000-60,000 rebels 35,000 militiamen 7,000 volunteers | strength3 = | casualties1 = 11,000 dead 23,000 wounded | casualties2 = 15,000 dead 25,000 wounded | casualties3 = | notes = | campaignbox = }} The Sierran Civil War, widely known within Sierra as simply the Civil War, was a fought from 1874 to 1877 between the Monarchists who were loyal to the King and his government, and the Republicans led by senator Isaiah Landon who opposed the monarchy. The Monarchists won, preserving the Kingdom, with Parliament passing reforms on the monarchy and federal government but many Republican leaders sentenced to or for . 26,000 were killed throughout the course of the war, with the conflict being primarily confined to the Pacific coast and in the form of skirmishes. Several major battles in the cities including San Francisco City and Porciúncula occurred during the later stages of the war, as support for the militant Republicans waned and the leadership grew more aggressive. The war ended on November 11, 1877 with the capitulation of Isaiah Landon outside of , Central Valley, after his forces surrendered in the Battle of Indian Wells, and his lieutenants revealed his location to the Monarchists. Hostilities began when angered citizens, mostly farmers and members of the Democratic-Republicans in the Central Valley provinces revolted against the local governments in response to the apparent death of Prime Minister Ulysses Perry. Perry, a prolific republican and ardent opponent of Smith I, led a nearly successful movement to abolish the monarchy, but he descended into following his wife's murder. Perry was later reported missing before personal bodyguards revealed that he was dead, as his disappearance coincided with several gunshots. Although the government declared that his death was , opponents and the public believed he was assassinated at the order of the King. News of his death galvanized republicans who believed the monarchy had descended into . Isaiah Landon, who was a close friend of Perry, and a senator from San Joaquin declared an armed rebellion against the monarchy, and prompted many of his constituents to take up arms to depose the monarchy. Inactive militia groups which fought during the Mexican-American War and held republican sentiments throughout the nation joined. In the Deseret region, the , a group originally from the , took advantage of the chaos, and declared independence while engaging in open hostilities with the Canaanites, another religious group that were loyal to the Kingdom. The Republicans supported the Mormons' move, and urged all provinces in opposition of the monarchy to to form a republic. Towards the end of the war, the conflict placed a great burden on the nation's economy, discouraging investors, merchants, and immigrants from entering the country, and disoriented many citizens tired of violence. The Democratic-Republican Party, whose leadership was dominated by moderates throughout the war, and opposed armed insurrection, denounced Landon following his ascendancy as president of the self-declared Second California Republic consisting of several Republican-controlled towns and forts throughout the Kingdom, and released a series of publications known today as the Principled Papers, which persuaded radical Republicans to cease hostilities and sue for peace. With waning support, Landon resorted to more extreme and controversial means to win his battles, including accepting no prisoners, burning fields, forcing civilians of both sexes and of all ages to fight, and sending ill spies over to enemy lines to infect them. Landon and his men spent their final months criss-crossing the Central Valley, evading the Monarchists, before being caught-off guard in an ambush during the Battle of Indian Wells. Leaving his men at the battlefield, Landon was set off to the United States to gain American military support and spent a night at a republican safehouse in Ridgecrest before his men betrayed him, and revealed his location to the Monarchists. After a brief exchange of gunfire, Landon surrendered, and was arrested. Minor skirmishes would continue for months after Landon's capture and the war's end. The war strengthened the nation's views on the monarchy, whose status as a stabilizing and dignified force, greatly improved the royal family's image. The monarchy worked to establish a stronger dialogue between itself and its citizens, and Parliament passed various laws pertaining to agricultural reform and water rights to please disaffected agrarian farmers. Parliament passed an amendment establishing a legal, controlled process for while many leaders of the Republicans, including Landon, were tried and convicted of treason. Landon, who was regarded as a revolutionary hero, was sentenced to death for his s toward the end of the conflict but his sentence was by the King himself, as a symbolic gesture of goodwill between the factions. Landon spent the rest of his life under at his Fresno estate while other leaders were sentenced to death or incarcerated in federal prisons. The independence of Deseret was not recognized and consequently, its self-declared republic was dismantled, but through an agreement, the Mormons would be allowed to exercise a substantial degree of autonomy as an organized territory. The Canaanites, who had fought alongside the Monarchists, were not given their own territory, and many of the Baahgulist sect fled to southeastern Rainier. Background After securing independence from Mexico through the , the California Republic was established, controlling all of the territory constituting the present-day contiguous Sierra. The Republic, modeled after the American democratic republican government, lasted for ten years from 1848 to 1858 before a new constitution was drafted and passed which would fuse elements of the monarchy with the original government, thereby creating the Kingdom of Sierra. The change, which was met by fierce opposition by those who supported republicanism was especially prevalent in Central Sierra where citizens were deeply suspicious and wary of the monarchy and feared the entrenchment of the government. Immediately following the ascension of Smith I as Sierra's first monarch, two were formed: the Royalist Party of Sierra which supported the monarchy and the Democratic-Republican Party of Sierra which favored reverting the Kingdom back to the Republic. Parliament, bitterly divided, was subject to intense disputes over the scope and legitimacy of the monarchy, further compounded by differing interests between the coastal, urban provinces (which were predominantly Royalists) and the inland, rural provinces (predominantly Democratic-Republicans). , 3rd prime minister of Sierra]] Under the Royalist ministries of Frederick Bachelor, Sr. and Richard Trist, the federal government moved in a direction towards continued centralization and the expansion of federal power, at the expense of the provinces. Through industrialization and an open, lucrative global market, the interests of the farmers and rural workers were neglected, in favor of the businesses who were seen as steadfast allies of the monarchy. This rift only intensified as the Royalist-dominated Parliament funded projects and policies that primarily benefited the coastal provinces including roads and s. In 1869, after Richard Trist resigned amid charges of , Democratic-Republican senator from San Joaquin ran for the office of the prime minister and won, defeating Royalist challenger Frederick Bachelor, Jr.. In addition, the Democratic-Republicans enjoyed a significant that year in 1870, gaining control of both houses in Parliament. An avowed republican, Perry centered his ministry around reversing the policies of the Royalists and included a plan to abolish the monarchy legally. The animosity between Perry and Smith I was highly publicized, reflecting the rivalry between the Democratic-Republicans and Royalists. While prime minister, Perry adopted the , passed the Kingdom's first laws, and curtailed the powers of the King with the goal of abolishing it by the end of his tenure. During the summer of 1872, Perry's wife, Catherine Perry, was murdered by unknown assailants. Suspecting Royalists may have been connected to the murder, Perry took a more aggressive, hard-line approach in Parliament, persuading parliamentary leaders to move bills pertaining to the monarchy faster and higher in the priority queue. Descending into , Perry had his deputy prime minister, Issac Johnson, fill in for his duties. On February 14, 1873, Ulysses burned down his private estate, claiming he had seen his wife's spirit. Instructing his guards to leave him alone, Perry wandered off he was murdered. The guards, who rushed to the sound of several gunshots, found a pool of blood leading to a river. While the government led an investigation, the death of Perry was met with strong reaction from the nation. Many Democratic Republicans, who believed the death was an assassination issued by the King, called for retribution and vengeance. The official government report that Perry's death was suicide only bolstered support for the abolition of the monarchy. Within days, farmers and urban republicans led demonstrations and strikes, demanding justice for Perry and a thorough investigation on his death. Parliament established a select committee of mostly Democratic-Republicans to investigate the death of Perry, including a testimony by the King himself. Revolt ]] On April 13, 1874, Isaiah Landon, a San Joaquinian senator delivered a speech in , urging protesting citizens to take up arms and overthrow the monarchy. A close friend and political ally of Perry, Landon and his men led a mob to the Bernheim Armory Depot, seized its weapons, and occupied the local government seat and the San Joaquin Provincial Legislature Building. Swearing to ensure that Perry's wish for a republic to be fulfilled, Landon delivered his famous speech, known as the Bernheim Address, decrying the king's alleged grievances. Unilaterally declaring the "Second California Republic", news of Landon's revolt spread within days as others throughout the nation took up arms. A provisional government was established, and Landon headed the Executive Council, with himself as its chairman. Taking two days to reach the capital in Porciúncula, the King declared a state of emergency and ordered an armed response to quash the revolt. was used for the self-declared Second California Republic]] Within days, the provinces of Tahoe, Reno, Santa Clara, and the Central Valley had , joining the Second California Republic, pitting rebels and loyalists in the region. An independent force of former Mexican-American War veterans and others with military experiences with republican sentiments formed the "Bear Flaggers", who led attacks against Sierran public and military buildings. None of the secessions that took place during the war were recognized following the war as valid by the Kingdom as the provincial governments in each were overthrown by force. In addition, the notion of secession itself was illegal at the time. The passage of the Fourth Amendment however, in response to the attempts, legalized secession through a legal pathway. Course of the war 1874 was one of the Monarchist generals charged with leading the Kingdom's initial response against the Republicans.]] Early operations A large number of national troops comprised mainly of new recruits and volunteers were organized within days of the revolt in San Francisco City. Prime Minister Maxwell Gibson, who worked closely with Ulysses Perry and Perry's deputy prime minister and former acting prime minister Issac Johnson, commissioned two generals (John C. Frémont and Issac M. Johnson) to lead the first responding troops outside the rebellious provinces into the conflict. Parliament also authorized the military to establish temporary provisional governments over the rebellious provinces if they were successfully neutralized to restore the original local governments. The first major battle between Monarchist troops and the Republicans occurred in the Battle of Silver Creek near , Santa Clara, on April 19, when hundreds of Republican troops led by Lieutenant Edmund York ambushed a line of about 2,000 Monarchists led by Colonel Tyler Eden who were heading towards the rebel provinces. The city of San Jose had just been taken over two days prior to the attack, and was originally intended to serve as a buffer town to delay Monarchist advancement. Caught by surprise, the Republicans decisively won the battle, with only 33 casualties while the Monarchists had over 400 including Colonel Eden himself who was killed while on horseback. News of the battle was met with jubilant response for Republicans who believed independence was now definitively possible. Monarchists, who initially doubted the military capabilities of the Republicans and hoped for a quick-end to the rebellion, were shocked, and fearful of further, larger gains of the Republicans. Soon after, the main line of Monarchist troops led by General Frémont had crossed the in late April and ventured into Republican territory. Newark Campaign }}' ' ' ' ' * * * * ]] Meanwhile, in southern Sierra, several uncoordinated Republican insurgents attempted to overthrow the local governments. The largest of these uprisings occurred in Porciúncula and San Diego where 2,000 and 1,200 rebels in each respective town violently led an insurrection. In the Porciúncula uprising, the rebels attempted to storm the Parliament Building and Occidental Palace, before the majority surrendered before national troops, resulting in a virtually bloodless rebellion. In San Diego, there was a minor skirmish between Republican rebels and national troops and police, resulting in the death of 43 rebels and 13 soldiers. In May, Frémont's forces launched a major offensive against Republicans toward Bernheim and Fresno. The Republicans, who were stationed along the western front of the Second California Republic, engaged in a series of battles which yielded to the Monarchists' favor. Reaching as far south into the Republic as , Frémont and his men were pushed back by a replenished force of 2,800 Republicans led by Colonel Phillip Pierce. Under the orders of the Acting Prime Minister, General James Henry Carleton led a Monarchist force of 5,000 troops up from Porciúncula to add military pressure against the Republic on the southern front, and to secure resources and towns the rebels would otherwise utilize to their benefit. Anticipating a Monarchist wave from the south, Landon desired to intercept the advancement, cripple communication, and break up the railroads running between the north and south. Understanding the distance between the Republic and Porciúncula was the Monarchists' troops' vulnerability, he exploited this fact hoping his men could launch a surprise assault along the Monarchists' advancement from behind. Landon sent a main force of 3,000 men under the command of General Samuel Greene to meet the Monarchists. Under Greene, he divided his troops into four columns, marching within five miles of each other, sweeping Central Valley southward. In addition to this contingency, Landon sent a force of 250 cavalrymen and 500 footmen to shadow the main force, and the Monarchists on the side. Meanwhile, Frémont and Pierce's combined forces attempted to retake Newark, slowly gaining ground over the course of a week. In what became known as the Siege of Newark, on May 13, Newark was overtaken by the Monarchists, and the Republicans were driven eastward, to defend the heart of the Republic. Although a tactical victory, Frémont and Pierce lost more men then the Republican forces, and were forced to halt military advancement until they could receive reinforcements. This decision would only help the Republicans, who had time to fortify their territory. Concord–Gustine Operations During the months of June and July, there was a ''de facto between the Monarchists and Republicans, which saw only minimal skirmishes, the most notable of which involved an incident in when a small Monarchist regiment marched into Republican territory. The Kingdom, which needed the time and resources to recuperate from its losses, began formulating a more effective strategy in retaking the Republic with minimal losses. As the Republic was entirely surrounded and landlocked by Sierra, Sierran lawmakers believed, much to the objection of military leadership, that the Republic would eventually surrender as access to external trade and resources crippled. The Republic on the other hand, also refrained from upsetting the peace, believing if it clenched on the Kingdom's largest farmlands, the Kingdom would be forced to surrender and grant the Republic independence. In addition, Britain began indirectly supporting the Republic through their naval blockade of Sierran ships outside maritime borders, declaring that its interests were threatened. Open and armed hostilities broke out again in early August when a force of about 200 Republican militiamen incited a rebellion in the city of , provoking Monarchist action. The Kingdom, which had not expected a Republican attack, prematurely responded by authorizing troops to enter Republican territory and resume military operations. Although the rebellion was an act done outside the channels of Republican leadership, Landon believed that the Republic was strong enough to fight the Kingdom head-on. Stationed in Bernheim, the Republic tried to build their own arms and ammunition as Kingdom-owned arms stolen from depots began to deplete. In addition, covert trade from outside supporters, particularly Britain and Brazoria allowed the Republic to sustain itself militarily. Without the threat of a food shortage, Landon invested much time in fastening the Republic's manufacturing and industrial capabilities. The two months the Republic had to recover also prompted Landon to end the ceasefire, hoping to turn in what would be a defensive front into an offensive campaign. The Republic successfully repelled the Kingdom's advances into its territory, much thanks to the former Mexican-American War general-tactician Hubert Fisher, who ordered a small regiment of foot soldiers to lure the main Monarchist advances into the town of away from , where the Republicans were rallying. Distracting and eluding the Monarchists, the Republican ragtag team delayed Monarchist advancement until the Republicans came back reinforced, surrounding the Monarchist men in Gustine. Surrounded, the Siege of Gustine lasted for five days as 3,200 Monarchists attempted to defend their position from a 5,500 strong Republican force. The Republicans eventually overcame the Monarchists, with as much as 2,000 casualties from both sides, and taking in over 1,000 prisoners. The success once again proved the strength of the Republicans and their existential threat to the Kingdom, and greatly boosted Republican morale. Upon hearing news of the Gustine siege, Landon believed that it was possible, and therefore now necessary that the Republic destroy the Kingdom completely. Peninsula Campaign }}' ' ' ' ''' * * * * ]] In October, as the Monarchists tried again to break into but fail to take Republican land, Landon ambitiously ordered Generals Fisher and York (who had been promoted due to his exemplary service on the field) to capture San Francisco City with an 8,000-men army. By seizing the strategic naval port and eliminating the only major Monarchist-controlled city in northern Sierra, the Kingdom would be greatly crippled and pressure against the Republic would be immensely reduced. Fisher and York spent weeks training and equipping their armies, marching briefly from Bernheim before staying at Modesto. Meanwhile, the Monarchist forces, having faced yet another major defeat in Gustine, switched to a more defensive strategy as Porciúncula began to lose confidence in retaking the Republic. Frémont was ordered to protect Monterey while Pierce was to be left stationed in San Francisco City as these two were the most likely Republican targets if attack. However, Acting Prime Minister Johnson made the mistake of believing Monterey was more vulnerable to attack. Johnson believed that if Monterey was attacked, it would completely separate the Kingdom from the north including San Francisco City and allow the Republicans to project its naval power to both sides. As a result, Monterey under Frémont wounded up being more fortified and defended than San Francisco City. Fisher had suspected the Kingdom may have undervalued the defenses of San Francisco City in favor of Monterey, and believed that swift action up the and support from across the would entrap the northern stronghold. Fisher marched towards San Jose with 6,000 men while York led the other 2,000 upward to Mount Diablo where they would receive reinforcements and await Fisher's command in mid-November. San Jose fell under siege on November 29 as Fisher's advances overtook the relatively under-defended town. The Monarchists and civilians within San Jose had anticipated Republican advancement, and so they had strung out miles of trenches and traps that would slow down incoming attacks. Halting advancement, Fisher brought in the artillery force to bombard San Jose. The city remained under siege for well over a week before surrendering, allowing Fisher to safely capture the city and adding about 800 city residents to his forces. Into December, as Fisher marched northward into the peninsula, Landon ordered General to seize Monterey to prevent Monarchist troops from going northward to assist San Francisco City. Johnston was given 4,000 men and was instructed to get to Monterey before the torrential rains January would bring. Beginning his march in mid-December, Johnston had at first disagreed with Landon's orders, believing the Republicans should seize instead, fearing his arrival to Monterey may be too late when Frémont marches north. Fisher, who had expected the insular region of the peninsula to be largely undefended, found himself engaged in at least five battles along the way from Monarchist outposts and particularly strong defenses. Halting his advances, Fisher stalled his troops , 25 miles southeast of San Francisco City. As his men prepared for a siege, he sent scouts to survey the city to test the line, and found that the city had built a heavily fortified ten-foot wall outside city limits and estimated that as much as 10,000 soldiers and militamen could be waiting inside. However, upon additional excursions while approaching, Fisher found that the reports were grossly embellished, with the scouts as Monarchist sympathizers, fearing civilian loss of life. The scouts were relieved of their duty and placed under martial discipline, and Fisher discovered that the wall did in fact exist, but was incomplete in some areas and easy to overtake. In addition, Fisher found from examination atop San Bruno Mountain that much of the city's defenses were in the northernmost section of the peninsula at the Presidio. By taking advantage of the morning fog, Fisher would attack just before dawn on Christmas Eve. In the early hours of Christmas Eve, Fisher led the charge into the city while on the other side of the Bay, York descended Mount Diablo and attacked the city of . The few soldiers on-watch in the city were caught off-guard as Republican forces rushed into the city, storming buildings and killing any who resisted. By sunrise, much of the city was under occupation and the only Monarchist stronghold left was the Presidio where they were pent up in the King's estate and former home, the Palace-by-the-Bay. Fires were exchanged throughout the day as the Republicans attempted to enter the Presidio area, which had been fortified and well-stocked with supplies and ammunition. As it would be called, the Siege of the Presidio lasted for over a week, into the new year, as the Monarchists under the command of Phillip Pierce defiantly fended off their post from Fisher's forces. A temporary ceasefire was arranged on New Year's Eve as the less-experienced Republican forces grew exhausted. In the meantime, Fisher declared the city under the control of the Republic and proclaimed that the citizens were "emancipated from the tyranny of the King". 1875 On New Year's, the truce expired and fighting resumed as the Republicans wrestled for control against the Monarchists. In Oakland, the troops under York occupied the city and seized the Royal Navy vessels docked there, using them to move across the Bay and add naval pressure on the Monarchists in the Presidio. With communication lines cut, the Monarchists had no choice but to hunker down for a few weeks before Monarchists from the south would eventually come to help them. When York's fleet arrived, the ships moved into the , harassing the Presidio's exposed side and forcing the Monarchists to fight a two-sided battle. By mid-January, the Monarchists' supplies had finally depleted, and a breach in the defenses led to the Republicans storming in and capturing the Palace, signifying the end of the Peninsula Campaign. Monterey Campaign During the Peninsula Campaign, General Albert Sidney Johnston under the orders of Chairman Landon marched towards Monterey where they would launch an offensive campaign against the forces of Frémont. As couriers from the north informed Johnston that San Francisco was being captured, Johnston believed Monarchists had already known and Frémont's troops were heading northward. Originally planning to take Santa Cruz first, on the chance Frémont was there, Landon had disapproved of the plan and ordered that Johnston prioritize Monterey first. When Johnston arrived to , he had a change of heart and decided to head to Santa Cruz, defying Landon's orders. Unbeknownst to Johnston, but right to his deductions, Frémont was marching northward with a majority of his troops, having heard of the attacks in the province of San Francisco. Johnston and Frémont's troops encountered each other at Santa Cruz, triggering the four-day long First Battle of Santa Cruz, which was one of the deadliest battles of the war, resulting in over 2,500 casualties in total. Johnston's troops simply overwhelmed Frémont's men, forcing Frémont to retreat back to Monterey, unable to come to San Francisco City's aid. Johnston pursued the weary troops of Frémont, engaging in a brief battle in Monterey, where Johnston once again emerged victorious and expelled Frémont's troops from northern Sierra. Bakersfield-Lancaster Campaign With virtually all Monarchist troops expelled from northern Sierra, Landon shifted his focus from maintaining the Republic in the north to completely eliminating the Kingdom entirely. Impressed by the successes of Albert Sidney Johnston, Landon entrusted him in leading the first offensive force in the southern expedition. Landon hoped that by showing brute force in the south, he would inspire those with Republican sentiments there, demoralize the Kingdom, and force it to surrender and the King to abdicate. Johnston rallied a new brigade of 4,000 soldiers composed of both fresh recruits and war veterans from the Monterey Campaign and began his march towards Porciúncula on April 19. Folly at Tejon Pass Fully aware of Republican plans to rush into the Southwest Corridor, Prime Minister Gibson mustered a force of 5,000 volunteers under General Roderigo Alvarez who were ready to defend the Kingdom at , an important and wide linking Central Valley with southern Sierra through the . Although the trek was difficult, the Monarchists arrived two days before the Johnston and his forces approached the pass. Frémont, who returned with his men, split into two groups: one that would assist Alvarez's men, and the other led by Frémont on their march back to defend Porciúncula. Johnston finally arrived on April 23, unaware of the ambush ahead. Operating under the assumption that all of the Monarchists were waiting further south in , Johnston was prepared to spend three days for his men to rest and camp before battling. Although Johnston was known to be quite cautious when marching into unfamiliar territory, he made the mistake of failing to send scouts to survey the area. This miscalculation proved deadly, and when Johnston's men entered Tejon Pass, they were attacked at both sides by Monarchist troops who had prepared dynamite and other crowd-control weapons. Overwhelmed, Johnston's men were trapped by debris that blocked the northern end of the pass, and another contingent force attacked the Republicans who were separated from Johnston's front lines. Divided and with Johnston himself killed in the initial explosion, the Monarchists emerged victorious and executed many of the captives. The casualties on the Republican side were exceptionally high with estimates upward to 2,500 killed, most being crushed by debris or obliterated by the ambushing dynamite. The Monarchists only suffered about 78 casualties, mostly those who were killed in the blasts as well or ensuing but brief crossfire. The prisoners of war who were spared were brought back to the capital, and news of the success were meant with a reinvigorated sense of confidence and morale. Emboldened for having wiped out one of Landon's best forces, Gibson made the order to Frémont to retake the north and capture Landon himself. Southern Valley Campaign Retreating and leaderless, the Republicans decided to perform a scorched earth escape, in hopes of delaying Monarchist advances. Setting ablaze miles of farmland and homes, Monarchist forces were forced to either circumnavigate the flames, and risk losing track of enemy movement, or extinguish the flames and remaining highly vulnerable. Gibson elected to navigate through the flames, instructing his men to stop the fires, and assist and recruit any townspeople who were affected by the fires. The first major settlement re-captured was Bakersfield, with citizens complaining that republican forces had burned through their crops, and ransacked their possessions. Monarchist and Republican forces met each other again near the town of Delano, with Gibson's men defeating the Republicans, successfully securing Southern Central Valley. Visalia-Fresno Campaign 1876 Merced Campaign Liberation of the Peninsula Reno-Tahoe Campaign Modesto Campaign Antioch-Manteca Campaign 1877 Bernheim Campaign Pursuit for Landon Sacramento Campaign Central Valley Campaign Mammoth-Bishop Campaign Ridgecrest Campaign Battle of Indian Wells Capitulation of Isaiah Landon Mormon-Canaanite War Foreign involvement Support for the Monarchists Brazoria Brazoria primarily provided material and logistical support to the Monarchists during the course of the Civil War. The official government policy towards the Civil War was one of support for what was described at the time as the "rightful government of Sierra," that is, the Monarchy and its associated institutions; this position was taken due to the strong relationships which had been established between Brazorian and Sierran political elites at the time. The number of Brazorian volunteers to Sierran Monarchists was high enough that they self-organised into a small expeditionary force in September, 1874, known as the Brazorian Crown Legion, which was composed of some 3,000 ground troops, mostly skilled cavalrymen and sharpshooters. Upon the conclusion of the war, some of the Crown Legion remained in Sierra on land which had been confiscated from Republican officers. The remainder returned to Brazoria and helped establish the Crown of the Brazos Movement, a minor political campaign which sought to establish a monarchy in Brazoria. Though the lasting effects of the Crown movement were minimal, with the majority of its support dying out in the 1890s, the veterans of the Crown Legion were honoured in both Brazoria and Sierra. Russia United States Others Support for the Republicans Britain The Conservative of did not officially recognize the republic, but from the offset of the war imposed a naval blockade over Sierra whilst shipping arms and other equipment to republican forces. When Sierran foreign minister Morris Wiggins confronted his British counterpart, the over the blockade, he was dismissed, with Derby stating that Sierra's war was harming British trading interests in the region, and that Britain would only lift the naval blockade if the Sierran government moved to negotiate with the rebels and end the hostilities. Britain lifted the blockade following the surrender of Isaiah Landon. International volunteers Aftermath Costs War crime trials Fourth Amendment Legacy Sierran Civil War Memorial The Sierran Civil War Memorial is a 30-feet tall made out of marble and granite located in the Sierran Civil War Memorial and Museum Center near the City Square of Bernheim. The cenotaph, which features brass statues of Civil War soldiers and honorary inscriptions, was commemorated in 1927 on the 50th anniversary of the war's end. The Center itself contains over hundreds of artifacts, documents, articles of clothing, equipment, paintings, and weapons of the Civil War. In addition, the Museum features a room bearing over 20,000 names on all four sides of its walls of both Monarchist and Republican soldiers who were killed during the war. Portrayal in popular culture The Sierran Civil War has been a popular subject of interest in Sierran culture, and its events have been portrayed in various films, books, songs, and television shows. Literature Cinema Television See also *Republicanism in Sierra *Monarchy of Sierra *History of Sierra Category:Kingdom of Sierra Category:History of Sierra Category:Sierran Civil War Category:Wars